Younger Years
by BonesFan97
Summary: Basically its about the older generation in their younger years. Everyone from the Mitchells to the Brannings will be in this. Read along the way as the characters face friendship,heartbreak and romance


Ok this is my first fic,im new so I apologies if I'm rubbish! I love eastenders the program and have done for awhile so I think now would be the perfect time to upload a story, it's about the older generation e.g. Brannings/Mitchells/Wicks/Truemans will be in their. I have also changed a few things like I've made Glenda and Peggy sister in the story and I've also made Denise and Kim Patrick's daughters. I hope you enjoy reading this and id love feedback, thank you!

10 September 1989 was the date, the time 7:30am which meant only one thing.. SCHOOL! Every child dreaded this day, they took advantage of the holidays and the long lies and the children in Walford were no different! In each household no child wanted to leave their nice warm bed but reality hit and that's exactly what they had to do.

Brannings

The house was almost silent, dead to the world, the only sound that could be heard was jim's snoring that was until 3 alarms went off, waking each and every member of the family up. Derek the oldest child lay asleep on the sofa, being nineteen meant he didn't have a room in the house, this day in particular he hated, his younger siblings running around trying to get ready for school. Derek knew it would be wise to be out of earshot before his mum started shouting. He quickly sat up from the couch and scurried to the door before the house became manic.  
>Reine awoke with the sound of the alarm clocks, she hated getting up in the mornings but her children were extremely lazy and wouldn't get up without her. Reine quickly walked down stairs and put the kettle on, she then began making toast for everyone. Her only girls April &amp; Carol soon made an appearance into the kitchen both extremely tired. Reine laughed and sat down next to them.<p>

'So April what time you in colleague until?' Reine asked

'Half four, then I'm away out to see Phil' April smiled

'what do you see in Phil April? I mean he isn't exactly a Patrick Swayze!' Carol laughed

'Little sis when you fall in love, you'll understand what it is, anyway got to shoot bye!' April replied grabbing a bit of toast and heading to door

'Your brothers still sleeping?' Reine asked Carol

'Yeaa, ill go wake them, think you should go and wake dad!' Carol smiled skipping away.

Once upstairs carol chapped the boy's door, no one answered, she then walked in. She laughed noticing her brothers asleep on the floor with two covers wrapped round them.

'Jack' carol whispered trying to wake her youngest brother, jack stirred a bit

'Jack get up, we have school in like an hour!' Carol shook him again, this time harder

Jack sat up and looked around the dark room. He was exceptionally tired but he loved school.

'Carol ill wake Max, we will be down in about twenty minutes' Jack Smiled, Carol just laughed, her brother was the youngest of the lot but the most sensible. Carol walked back down stairs and smiled at her mum

'The boys were asleep on the floor again weren't they?' Raine smiled knowing what her sons were like

'Yea, they will be down in twenty minutes'

'What a family!' Raine laughed

Over at the trueman's Patrick was doing his best to wake his two sons & daughters, the year before had been hard, their mother died of cancer and it hit the family hard but they were slowly adjusting to life without her.

'Antony, Paul, Denise, Kim wake up school is soon! Antony Phil has been at the door for you, Paul are you still walking with Jack, Max, Carol and Denise? And Kim I'm taking you,sam,christian and Raine to school so hurry up' Patrick called up to his children

He then went inside to the kitchen to get everything ready

Antony came down stairs almost instant

'Dad I gotta go meet Phil I'm running late bye!'

1 down three to go was Patrick's next thought. He then heard arguing

'Paul hurry up I need in their' he heard his eldest daughter shout

'Deee two minutes, a mans gotta pee'

Patrick laughed. Denise and Paul were extremely close so when the argued he thought it was hilarious

'I hardly call you a man! Now HURRY!' Denise

Kim was next down stairs

'Dad they always argue in the morning!' Kim huffed

'Its ok sweetie, you know what their like!' Patrick smiled at his youngest daughter

'Now I've got your lunch packed here, I'm taking you too school today'

Denise and Paul finally appeared

'Oh hey you two, I've left money on the side for both of you! Ill see you when I get home from work'

'Cheers dad' Paula said picking their money up then ushering Denise out

Finally 4 out of 4 up and ready.

Over at the wicks exactly the same thing was happening

'Simon, David, Kevin WAKE UP NOW!' Pat shouted from the bottom of the stairs

'Mum we are up! Kev feels sick!' David shouted back

'Tell him I'm not stupid and to get up and get dressed! Simon & Kevin jack's here as is Max & Carol too' Pat shouted once more

She walked into the living room and smiled at the Brannings

'Sorry they shouldn't be a minute, want something to drink?' Pat asked her best friend kids

'Um can I have orange juice please?' Jack asked

'No problem boy!' Pat smiled back at jack

Jack, Max & Carol sat round on the familiar house, they spent many days in this house and loved every minute, it was like their second home. Pat came back a few minutes later with the drink for jack, a few minutes later David, Kevin & Simon made their way down stairs.

'Next time go to sleep at a reasonable time' Pat told her boys then gave them their stuff

'Bye Guys!' Pat smiled closing the door

finally peace.

The Mitchell's were running about like mad.

'Glenda can you take Sam & Grant with you while you settle Ronnie & Roxy in?' Peggy asked her younger sister

'Sure, let's go everyone'

Glenda and the girls had just moved to the square a little less than a week ago, needing a new start they thought Walford was the place.

'Mum I'm nervous' Ronnie smiled

'Ron be yourself, grant will be their, you'll be fine'

and with that the Mitchell's left the vic.

Everyone stumbled into school some on time, some late but little did they know the next couple of years at their school would make or break them their lives.


End file.
